El comienzo de lo esperado
by IrMA6
Summary: ¿El dragón slayer de hierro y la maga de escritura sólida por fin aclararán sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fanfic, así que por favor, ¡no seáis muy crueles! xD

Personajes originales: de **Hiro Mashima**

_**SPOILER ***Historia situada a partir del manga 427, tras la primera aparición de Gajeel*_

* * *

En uno de los diversos pasillos que formaba el Consejo, corría un hombre un tanto corpulento. Pasaba de la mediana edad, con una estatura y cabellos tan comunes, que en lo único que destacaba, era en sus ojos ambarinos de gato.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta deseada, la abrió jadeando:

-Jefa, el capitán ha regresado. Pero no tiene muy buen aspecto…- el sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

-Como de costumbre…-dijo, quitándose sus gafas mágicas de lectura. Bajó por unas escaleras situada en la librería, con varios libros bajo el brazo- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de dejarlos en mi mesa?

-¡Por supuesto!-el hombre salió por la puerta.

Levy, suspirando y resignada, se fue hacia una sala situada en el tercer piso. Una vez frente a la puerta, respiró hondo y entró.

La habitación estaba bastante a oscuras, pero no importaba. Había entrado miles de veces y siempre era por la misma causa. Entonces vio la cama ocupada y se sentó en el borde.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan imprudente?

-Nunca- Gajeel se incorporaba, pero al hacerlo escupió un gruñido.

-Espera- Levy se levantó y se puso a hurgar en un bolsito que tenía situado en la cintura; un botiquín básico. Siempre lo llevaba debido a su casi constante uso por parte del dragón de hierro. De rodillas sobre la cama, curaba la herida del hombro izquierdo. Éste, mientras tanto, la miraba constantemente, y Levy lo notaba.

-¿Qué…qué pasa? -no quería que se diese cuenta de que se había puesto roja. Últimamente se la quedaba mirando, sin decir nada, poniéndola nerviosa, pero Gajeel nunca le decía nada. Pero por primera vez, rompió el silencio.

-¿Has estado…- hablaba mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a la pared- …alguna vez enamorada?

A Levy, situada ahora en pie, le temblaron las manos mientras guardaba los utensilios en su bolsito. Se mantuvo unos instantes callada, pero concentrada y con toda la seguridad de la que disponía, confesó:

-Sí…

Hubo otro silencio. Añadido al rápido movimiento de cabeza de Gajeel para mirar de espaldas la silueta inmóvil de Levy. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por su reacción, a la vez que le preocupaba aquella respuesta. Pero quería y necesitaba saber más.

-Y… ¿Cómo es?- puso todo su esfuerzo para demostrar indiferencia.

Levy seguía dándole la espalda, pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría éste momento. Así que sin preámbulos, se lo contó.

-Es brusco… Se deja llevar en vez de pensar las cosas. Me gusta eso de él, aunque depende de la situación. Se hace el duro, como si sus propios sentimientos o el de los demás no le afectasen… pero sé que no es así - Empezaba a tener calor. Pero no podía parar. Ya no.- Siempre está esforzándose en ser el más fuerte, y eso le hace ser un cabezota; pero a pesar de sus defectos, me gusta como es… A pesar de que en nuestro primer encuentro me consideró una enemiga.

Sonreía, sin mirar a ninguna parte. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta de la importancia de sus últimas palabras, Gajeel la agarró del brazo derecho empujándola hacia él. Sus caras estaban frente a frente.

-¿Y todavía lo quieres?- preguntó ansioso e incrédulo; no podía imaginarse que la enana que tenía frente a él… encima de él…

La peliazul se quedó en blanco. No sabía si reír, llorar o salir corriendo de allí. Pero no podía dejar ésta oportunidad, fuera cual fuera el desenlace. Su corazón necesitaba salir de aquella jaula que había creado ella misma por el miedo. La brillaban sus ojos de la emoción y fue entonces cuando movió los labios:

-Sí…- Por vergüenza cerró los ojos. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas… no lo sabía. Hasta que notó la mano de Gajeel sobre su mejilla; y con la otra mano, situada en su espalda, la empujó hacia él.

El primer roce de sus labios fue tímido y corto.

El segundo fue más sensual e intenso.

Y el tercero fue fogoso, en donde desembocaron todos sus instintos, sin dejar de despegarse el uno al otro, con sed de querer permanecer así para siempre.

Cuando se separaron a duras penas, juntaron sus frentes, entreabriendo los ojos y sonrieron. Se hicieron una promesa, entrelazando sus manos.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre… gihi.


	2. Chapter 2

¡La segunda parte! Esta vez subidito de tono :$

Personajes originales: de **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde aquella confesión. Desde entonces, en el Consejo, se rumoreaba la evidente relación que tenían el capitán Gajeel y McGarden. Lily, por su parte, estaba también feliz porque le gustaba ver de buen humor a su compañero durante las misiones. Rara vez se quejaba de algo y siempre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El trío volvía de hacer un trabajo relativamente sencillo. Por parte de Gajeel y Lily, tenían que recuperar unos manuscritos antiquísimos que habían sido robados. Una vez recuperados, Levy tenía que traducir dichos manuscritos y entregarlos a su dueño.

Se dirigían al tercer piso, donde se situaban las habitaciones de los miembros del Consejo.

-A pesar de que no hemos tardado ni una semana, estoy agotada- Levy estiraba los brazos hacía arriba en señal de cansancio.

-No ha sido para tanto…- de repente, las tripas de Gajeel rugieron estrepitosamente- Oh… creo que llevo bastante tiempo sin probar bocado.

-Eso tiene solución- en apenas cinco segundos, la palabra "hierro" se posó frente a Gajeel.

-Enana, nunca dejas de sorprenderme- dijo, mientras lo devoraba.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta de Gajeel, cuando Lily se puso en alerta.

-¿Huelo lo que creo que huelo?- se transformó en un gato pequeño de ojos brillantes.

-Huele a… ¿pastel de kiwi?- la confirmación de Levy le bastó a Lily para despedirse de ambos rápidamente y salir corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a las cocinas.

Levy y Gajeel entraron riéndose en la habitación.

-Lily tiene un serio problema con el kiwi- Gajeel empezaba a quitarse prendas de encima para guardarlas en un gran armario de madera oscura.

-Déjale, cada uno tiene sus gustos y debilidades…

-En eso te doy la razón- susurró el dragón de hierro a la vez que cogía de la cintura a Levy y la traía hacia él. Las mejillas de Levy se volvieron sonrosadas. Pero a pesar de la vergüenza, lo rodeó por el cuello y se puso de puntillas para acercarse más a su cara. Aquellos ojos rojos deslumbrantes, en vez de transmitirla miedo o intimidarla, la hacían flotar y no pensar en nada, salvo en la existencia de aquellos ojos hipnóticos.

-Gajeel… de entre todas las chicas que hay en el mundo… ¿por qué yo? No soy bonita... ni tengo buen cuerpo… ni te..

-Tú eres tonta- dijo, mientras sin previo aviso, la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho- No sólo eres bonita… también eres muy inteligente y muy buena persona. Nadie es como tú.

-Eso no es verdad

-¿Estás contradiciendo a un capitán?- Gajeel la apartó para sujetarla por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. No pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de Levy- Yo te quiero tal y como eres… además…-la volvió abrazar- ¡Eres tan achuchable!

-¿A..achuchable?- ahora era ella la que se reía por la ocurrencia- ¡Qué cosas dices!

El pelinegro la separó de él, sujetándola por los hombros.

-Somos complementarios… en muchos sentidos lo somos. Tú tienes cosas que yo no tengo y viceversa. ¿No lo crees?

-Sí… es verdad- se puso de puntillas para darle un beso juguetón en la mejilla. Gajeel en cambio, se agachó para darle un beso en los labios.

Cada vez más fuerte, Gajeel la abrazaba y besaba sin parar; enrollando su lengua con la de Levy, y poco a poco la fue quitando la ropa y tirándola de cualquier manera por la habitación. Al principio Levy se resistía un poco, pero Gajeel era muy persuasivo y enseguida ella sucumbió a sus instintos. También le quitaba patosamente la camiseta, mientras le besaba por el abdomen y le desabrochaba los pantalones. Todavía en pie, Gajeel terminó por desnudar a Levy y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Dices que no tienes buen cuerpo? Gihi

-¡No me mires tanto! Me da vergüenza…

-Más vergüenza te va a dar esto…

Se sentó en la cama e hizo que Levy se sentase encima de él. Seguía besándola sin parar, por el cuello y los hombros. Hasta que tuvo la necesidad de entrar en ella. Levy dio un pequeño grito al notar cómo la desgarraba por dentro. Gajeel notaba que la dolía, por lo que hizo el acto poco a poco. Empezaron a moverse lentamente sin dejar de besarse. Levy le mordía con suavidad en las orejas y notaba que eso le gustaba porque incrementaba el ritmo. Pronto dejó de dolerle y ella misma empezaba a moverse al compás que él la dictaba. Agarraba con sus manos el negro cabello largo, dejándose llevar por la pasión. No podía evitar que saliesen gemidos de su garganta, cada vez le era más imposible. Esto encendía más a Gajeel, y empujaba las nalgas de Levy cada vez más rápido, hasta que alcanzaron el clímax y ambos dejaron escapar un grito ahogado de éxtasis.

Permanecieron abrazados por unos momentos, escuchando sus latidos acelerados, mientras jadeaban al unísono. Entonces Gajeel, con una mano, abrió la cama; y con la otra, trajo hacía sí el pequeño cuerpo de Levy, que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Se tumbaron, mientras él tapaba con las sábanas los cuerpos de ambos. Con su brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza de la peliazul, la contemplaba en silencio, sonriendo. Había encontrado el objetivo de su vida, el sentido a todo; y era el de proteger y hacer feliz a la chica que tenía consigo. Cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches enana…


End file.
